disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi
The Jedi are a monastic spiritual organization and order of Light side Force-users in the Star Wars universe. Background The Jedi Knights study, serve and use a mystical power called the Force, and their traditional weapon is the Lightsaber, which emits a controlled plasma flow in the shape of a sword, in order to serve and protect the Galactic Republic and the galaxy at large from conflict or governmental instability. As guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, they mediate peace negotiations among planets and other factions and, if necessary, use their formidable powers, fighting skills, agility and wisdom to quickly end unrest or neutralize dangerous individuals or threats. Organization The Jedi are governed by a Council, consisting of some of the strongest, wisest and most powerful members of the Jedi Order. They are bound to a code of ethics, morality, principles and justice. The Jedi are trained to use the Force through passive meditation, practicing selflessness, and commitment to justice while at the same time rejecting emotions such as fear, anger and hatred. Their way of life contrasts with their archenemies, the Sith, another monastic organization who use the Dark side of the Force to achieve their goal of ruling the galaxy. Grand Master or Master of the Order, is one of the two separated titles given to the leader of the Jedi Order, and head of the Jedi High Council. The structure and organization of the New Jedi Order is unknown; due to Ben Solo, turned to the Dark side and slaughtered most of his fellow students with the Knights of Ren's help, as only Luke and a few others survived to escape; before Luke had the chance to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. Jedi Code The Jedi Code is a set of rules and teachings that governed the behavior of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, some of these teachings as well as the code were flawed, as it eventually led to the Jedi Order's downfall. When Luke Skywalker began forming the New Jedi Order, he altered some of the Jedi teachings and code; to avoid making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order had made. *'Unarmed Opponent(s):' All Jedi are forbidden to attack or kill unarmed opponent(s), particularly their own prisoner(s), especially if they have surrendered; Anakin Skywalker is the only known Jedi to have secretly broken this rule at least once, albeit Palpatine encouraged Anakin to kill Dooku on the spot, but he was uncomfortable about what he had done, as it was against the Jedi Code, Mace Windu attempted to break this rule, when he deciding that Palpatine was too dangerous to be kept alive, Mace prepared to execute the Dark Lord of the Sith, Anakin stopped Mace by cutting off the hand wielding his lightsaber. *'Apprentice(s):' A single a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master is forbidden to have more than one Padawan at a given time. *'Attachment(s):' All Jedi are forbidden to form attachments, such as individual bonds, romantic love, family, having children or having attachments in general; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu are the only known Jedi to have secretly broken this rule on more than one occasion. *'Age Restriction:' Sentient beings at certain ages are not allowed to join the Jedi Order as trainees, it is unknown at what age they are not allowed to become trainees, Anakin Skywalker was nine years old at the time, when Qui-Gon Jinn requested that he be trained as a Jed, however, most members of Jedi High Council (with the exception of Ki-Adi-Mundi) believed Anakin was too old to begin training as a trainee, the Jedi Council reluctantly agreed to allow Anakin to be trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi, mainly because Obi-Wan had made it clear that he intended to train Anakin with or without the approval of the Jedi Council, as it was Qui-Gon's dying wish, but also because the Sith Order had come out of hiding and Anakin's potential made him someone who could one day defeat them. Jedi ranks *'Jedi youngling:' Jedi youngling is a rank granted to Force-sensitive children (between the ages of four and eight) who have been accepted into the Jedi Order as trainees, they underwent their training in the Force, particularly at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, they would remain under the tutelage of a Jedi instructor; until they are selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as there apprentices. *'Padawan:' Padawan is a rank granted to Jedi younglings who have been selected or assigned to a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master as there apprentices, at the age of eight or in their early teenage years, they would remain under the tutelage of there mentor(s); until the Jedi High Council believes they are ready for the Jedi Trials. *'Jedi Knight:' Jedi Knight is a rank granted to Padawans who has passed the Jedi Trials (the Trial of Skill, the Trial of Courage, the Trial of the Flesh, the Trial of the Spirit and the Trial of Insight) becoming a full members of the Jedi Order; it is the second highest rank in the Jedi Order. *'Jedi Master:' Jedi Master is a rank granted to a few Jedi Knights, depending on their experience, intelligence, wisdom, mastery of the Force or skills in lightsaber combat, after serving as a Jedi Knight for three years, Anakin Skywalker advanced to the point in his training that he correctly felt he deserved the rank of Jedi Master, though the Jedi Council incorrectly did not agree, when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appointed Anakin to the Jedi Council as his personal representative, the Council, reluctantly agreed, but hoped to use him as a means to spy on Palpatine, the Jedi Council did not grant Anakin the rank of Jedi Master, Anakin correctly took this as an insult, as no Jedi in the history of the Jedi Order had ever been placed on the Jedi High Council without receiving the rank of Jedi Master; it is the highest rank in the Jedi Order. Jedi Military ranks Although the Jedi Order is not a military organization, in times of need its members became part of the Republic Army; only if it is absolutely necessary for the Jedi to get involve into a war. *'Jedi Commander:' Jedi Commander is a military rank granted to Padawans and Jedi Knights, who takes leadership positions within in the Republic Army and serve as the second-in-command to a Jedi General; it is the second highest military rank in the Republic Army that a Jedi can achieve. *'Jedi General:' Jedi General is a military rank granted to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters, who serve as generals within the Republic war effort; it is the highest military rank in the Republic Army that a Jedi can achieve. Jedi titles *'Jedi investigator:' Jedi investigator is a title that is granted to Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters who specialize in using their intuition and connection to the Force to perform detective work and prevent crimes, the Jedi investigators rarely use the Jedi Temple's cutting edge analysis equipment and facilities, including the Jedi Archives, decontaminated clean room analysis chambers, and analysis droids to assist with their research or investigation; Tera Sinube is particularly a notable Jedi investigator. *'Grand Master:' Grand Master is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Master of the Order; Yoda is particularly a notable Grand Master. *'Master of the Order:' Master of the Order is one of the two separate titles that is granted to a Jedi Master who is the elected leader of Jedi Order and head of the Jedi High Council, it is usually granted to the strongest, wisest and most powerful member of the Jedi Order, it is equally the highest title in the Jedi Order along with Grand Master; Mace Windu is particularly a notable Master of the Order. *'Jedi Temple Guard:' Jedi Temple Guard is a title that is granted to Jedi Knights who are elected to guard the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, all Jedi Temple Guards commonly use yellow-bladed lightsaber pikes; the Grand Inquisitor, is a particularly notable Jedi Temple Guard. *'Dark Jedi:' Dark Jedi is an unofficial title that refers to Jedi who have gone rogue and fallen to the Dark side of the Force, but are not actual Sith; Asajj Ventress, Pong Krell and Barriss Offee are particularly notable Dark Jedi. Notable Jedi *Yoda (Jedi Master; Grand Master; deceased) *Count Dooku (Jedi Master; formerly; resigned; deceased) *Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi Master; deceased) *Mace Windu (Jedi Master; Master of the Order; formerly; deceased) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master; deceased) *Plo Koon (Jedi Master; deceased) *Kit Fisto (Jedi Master; deceased) *Depa Billaba (Jedi Master; deceased) *Luminara Unduli (Jedi Master; deceased) *Shaak Ti (Jedi Master) *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Jedi Knight; formerly; defected to the Sith Order; deceased) *Aayla Secura (Jedi Master; deceased) *Asajj Ventress (Padawan and Dark Jedi; formerly; deceased) *Ahsoka Tano (Padawan; formerly; resigned) *Kanan Jarrus (Jedi Knight) *The Grand Inquisitor (Jedi Knight and Jedi Temple Guard; formerly; defected to the Galactic Empire; deceased) *Ezra Bridger (Padawan) *Luke Skywalker (Jedi Master; Grand Master and founder of the New Jedi Order) *Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (Padawan; formerly; defected to the Knights of Ren; Dark Jedi) History After the end of the Great Scourage of Malachor, the Jedi Order believed they had wiped out the entire Sith Order, unaware that there was still one surviving Sith; Darth Bane. This victory made the Jedi arrogant/short-sighted, this arrogance/short-sightedness as well as their inability to acknowledge or learn from their mistakes would eventually lead to the Jedi Order's downfall. During the Clone Wars, members of the Jedi Order, particularly members of the Jedi High Council, served as Jedi Generals and Jedi Commanders, of the Grand Army of the Republic. They fought bravely alongside the Clone Troopers - in vain. When Caleb Dume (a human boy Padawan) was only fourteen years old, there were at least ten thousand Jedi Knights alive; prior to the events of Order 66. By the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine, the leader of the Sith Order, initiates Order 66; ordering the Clone Troopers to turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them, beginning the Second Jedi Purge, also known as the Great Jedi Purge. Only a small fraction of the Jedi survived this operation and the surviving members were hunted down to the brink of extinction, by the time the Jedi Purge had ended almost every member of the Jedi Order who had the rank of Jedi Master was killed. There were, however, several surviving members of the Jedi Order bearing the rank of Padawan and Jedi Knight. Out of arrogance, Palpatine ended the purge, convinced that the surviving Jedi were no longer a threat to him and his Galactic Empire. The Jedi would remain in hiding until Palpatine was killed by the redeemed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader; by the end of the Galactic Civil War, all Jedi Masters were killed; despite this, there were still several Padawans and Jedi Knights alive. Adding to this, Palpatine spread rumors that the Jedi were the Clone War's instigators, turning public opinion against them. As time passed, the Jedi and the Force became viewed as legend and myth by the public, further shrouding them in mystery. Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire and the founding of the New Republic, Luke Skywalker, the son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, tried to establish an New Jedi Order and started training a new generation of Jedi Knights. The Jedi teachings were thought to be lost, until Luke discovered the Jedi Archives on the planets; Mimban, Toola, Dathomir, Dantooine and Ossus. Realising that the old Jedi teachings as well as the old code were flawed and to avoid the New Jedi Order from making the same mistakes as the Old Jedi Order - Luke altered some of the Jedi teachings and code, as there were no Jedi Masters left alive to officially grant Luke the rank/title, Luke was forced to promote himself to the rank of Jedi Master and the title of Grand Master - becoming leader of the New Jedi Order and head of the New Jedi Council. The First of Luke's students was his nephew Ben Solo and several other Force users. His nephew, unfortunately fall to the Dark side of the Force, as Snoke preyed on Ben's internal conflict, Ben then became known as Kylo Ren. Kylo, aided by the Knights of Ren, killed most of Luke's apprentices. Luke was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre, this devastating tragedy would greatly delay his plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory. An after-effect of this is that any impact the Jedi might have had by this point was practically forgotten; Luke and his exploits by this time were considered to be myth by the the majority of galaxy at large. Only a few, such as Lor San Tekka and his organization, the Church of the Force, knew the truth thirty years after the Battle of Endor. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre; Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he chose to seek out the First Jedi Temple. The First Order under the orders of Snoke, were to find and kill Luke, as Snoke knew that as long as Luke lived, a new generation of Jedi Knights could rise again. The Force-sensitive human girl Rey eventually would find Luke on the planet of Ahch-To and present him with his father's lightsaber, showing him that the galaxy needed him once more. With Luke's return and Rey ready to train under his tutelage, the New Jedi Order could set on the path to be restored and bring peace and justice to the galaxy once again. Gallery WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker.jpeg Light_Side_symbol.png|The symbol of the Light side of the Force. Category:Jedi Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Clergy Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Knights Category:Generals Category:Character groups